Steves new life
by Seb9981
Summary: Steve finds himself now trapped in the new world with nothing to do, and no one to see now that every one he loves has aged. But when Tony comes along, what changes are going to be made to Steves mundane, or as mundane as Steves life is, lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

Steves Pov.

I sat in the living room of my small apartment, with my sketchbook out. I was doing a quick sketch of Peggy in her younger years. I could still remember it like it was yesterday. Granted, to me, it did seem almost like yesterday. In the time that it took the people that I knew to age and die, I had been frozen in time. Part of me wonders if it is possible for me to age. Maybe I became like the so called Gods of Asgard. Although I strictly believe that there is only one true god, of every universe, everyone around me seems insistent on calling them Gods, so I have picked up the habit. A bad habit at that. I sighed and looked down to the finished sketch. It was as complete as it was going to get from mere memory.

I closed the new sketchbook with a snap and set the pencil down, then stood, stretched my arms above my head and groaned. I supposed it was time for a run. I went to my room and changed into running gear, then I stretched my legs out good. After that I left, not bothering with the lock. I didn't have anything worth stealing except for maybe the sketch book, and even then it was a long shot. I jogged down the stairs and out the door, then down the street. Brooklyn had changed greatly, and the only way I could find my way around any more was with the street signs. That, I suppose, would always be something that was unchangeable. The streets. I would always know what street I was on, maybe I wouldn't know about the buildings on each street, but I would always know the street at least.

I ran for about half an hour, before I decided to take a break and grab something to drink at a random café. I had always seen the café on my way by, and wanted to try it a few times. It was a small café, almost out of its time. Like myself. I suppose that is why I felt drawn to it. It reminded me of times that I remembered, a time that I was born and raised in. Most importantly, the time that I had left behind forever. The café had a simple name, Le Café. I rather liked it, it was easy to remember.

I miss the age that I left behind a lot, although I suppose some things about the future are rather good. For example, the gays were now accepted now. People no longer had to hide who they were, like they were the monsters children suspected to find in their closet or under their beds. I also no longer had to hide my slight attraction to men. I always knew that I was attracted to men, although those around me acted as though it was extremely taboo. I also always knew I was attracted to women, which in my time was celebrated greatly. Now it seemed as both was cause for a celebration, as long as you were happy.

When it came my time to order I ordered a medium black coffee and a roll. I went to a lonely table in the back and began to pick at my roll and sip at my coffee. That was when I heard a gruff clearing of the throat from in front of me. I looked up to see it was none other than Tony Stark.

"What brings you here?" He says, sitting down at the table. He is in civilian clothing.

"It has an older feel to it." I admit, taking a sip of my coffee. "What about you?" I ask after swallowing.

"It gives a nice break from the paparazzi and fans. No one expects Tony Stark to come to something like Le Café." He says with a almost forced smile. They sit in awkward silence for a while, then Tony has a weird coffee like thing brought to him and an egg sandwich. I pick at my roll and eat it slowly as he takes a big bite of his sandwich.

"I better be getting home." I murmur as I take the last bite, and find myself out of coffee. Tony perks up at this.

"Let me drive you." He says, standing. His sandwich gone and his coffee still full.

"I was going to run." I state, standing with him.

"Nonsense, come on." He says, grabbing my trash and his combined and tossing it, then grabbing my wrist with one hand and his coffee with the other he quickly leads me to an expensive looking car. I can feel the heat of a blush coming on from the sudden contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Steves pov

The car ride was quiet, except for Tony's occasional fidgeting. I tapped my fingers on my knees, a little impatient to get out of the car. I was curious as to why Tony had insisted on driving me home, but I couldn't bring the question to my mouth. Maybe I didn't want to know, but in all reality I really wanted to know. It was burning me up inside not to know. Despite this I kept my mouth shut. I decided to wait till he said something. Tony fidgeted a bit more before letting out a long breath of air.

" Soooo…." He said, drawing out the o sound. If I didn't know any better I would think that Tony was tripping up on his words.

"So?" I asked him back, enjoying seeing him like this. He definitely seemed less confident than he normally was. Almost like he was nervous about something.

"You know, shield keeps very extensive files on us. Well, on anyone who works for them, really…. And anyway, I happened to stumble upon your files. And so **of course** I couldn't help but read them. I mean like, who wouldn't? You are the great captain america…" He rambled on, sort of trailing off at the end. He gave me a side ways look as I processed what he was saying. Of course I felt slightly violated, but I found that I wasn't minding as much as I maybe should have.

"Tony. What are you trying to get at?" I said, looking over at him as he pulled the expensive car over. Only the best for Tony of course…

"You like guys?" He asked, like he was shocked and confirming something at the same time. I was taken aback. I hadn't thought S.H.E.I.L.D had been that extensive with my file, but really I should have known. I nodded a bit, looking down at my hands that had been intertwined in my lap, now fiddling with my fingers.

"Well.. That's good." Tony said as I felt a hand on my right cheek, and suddenly I was facing Tony's face and as both his hands were cupping my face I was being kissed. By Tony. On the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Warning, smutty activities! Now, I have never written in Tony's point of view before, so you are going to have to let me know how I did!**

Tony's pov

I hadn't known what I was thinking when I sat across from Steve at that cafe. Or when I had asked him if he needed a ride home, then practically dragging him into my car. Well, I suppose I know what I was thinking. I was thinking 'Now here is a beautiful man, that I have had a crush on forever, and I just learned that he likes penis to. And I am Tony and not a person alive doesn't like me. They all love me. But maybe this will be a challenge.' That is what brought me to this point. To kissing Steve in my car, to hoping he would kiss me back. And suddenly, as if he was reading my thoughts, he was kissing me back. I groaned slightly into the kiss, out of happiness or the tightness growing in my pants I didn't know. The groan must have been a good thing though, because I felt Steve's tongue flit across my bottom lip. I chose this time to come back from whatever high I was getting myself into.

"Do you want this? Me?" I asked, panting as I came off from the kiss. My eyes half lidded. I know what I wanted. But I had to make sure it is what the other one wanted.

"Yes… But, not right now." Steve said with a quick smile and was gone.

I groaned and leaned back against my seat. I didn't know if he did this to me intentionally, or if he didn't. From what I read he had not had sexual partners, so how could he be such a tease on purpose? I found myself groaning again, this time at the tightness of my jeans, as I started the car and drove to my place. I couldn't help myself but to think of those lips on mine. The way it felt when he had tried to deepen the kiss. Then this led to imagining what his hands felt like on me, and oh god my imagination was so good. I finally got home and went straight to my bedroom, stripping myself of my clothes and grabbing the lube from the drawer.

I started rubbing myself dry, imagining it was Steve rubbing my hard on. I imagined him kissing above my dick, and kissing the head. Then I applied a generous amount of lube to my hand and started stroking faster, imagining the lube was his hot mouth wrapped around my cock. I imagined him sucking and taking all of me, with a hand reached up tugging on my pert nipples. I placed my hand where I imagined his to be, tugging on them and pinching them. Imagining that Steve was giving me all of this pleasure. And it gave me and insane thrill that made the heat coiling in my stomach that much more intense. I found myself chanting Steve's name, but then it just deteriorated into a jumble of moans as I worked myself closer to my orgasm. I imagined Steve's crystal blue eyes looking up at me as he took my full length inside his hot little mouth, then white heat shot through me as I orgasmed. I panted as I came down from the high. Now I knew one thing for certain, I was going to get me some Captain America ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony's pov**

It had been three days since my run in with the Captain. Three days in which I had been going out of my mind with desire and want for him. I truly doubted if I would be able to help myself from jumping him the next time I see him, no matter where it is. It didn't matter how many times in the past three days I had masturbated while thinking of the other muscular and toned god of a man. I was still going crazy in the sex department for him. So, I knew I had to control the next meeting I had with him. At least some. Of course I would offer him choice as to whether or not we did anything, but I found myself needing the other man, and badly.

' _Come over? It will be fun!'_ I quickly sent the captain, wanting to see him as soon as possible. I paced around my kitchen a bit, with the phone on the counter. About 3 minutes later I heard the familiar ding that meant I had a message.

' _What kind of fun?'_ The cap' had responded, to which I blanked a little. What rouse would I use to get Steve to come here? I mean, it isn't like we have ever really hung out before….

' _Movies that you will enjoy? Maybe something more?'_ I replied about five minutes later, surprised at the instant response.

' _On my way.'_ He had responded and I found myself smiling. This was, hopefully, going to work. I really really needed this to work.

 **Steves pov**

I had waited patiently for Tony to contact me. I had hoped he would. I looked up what I should do when I got home, not wanting to seem desperate, and had decided to wait. Which seemed like what the other people on the internet had suggested for this type of situation. Except, I really really didn't want to wait. As soon as I left Tonys car I had wanted to turn back around and tell him to come on inside, that I would show him a good time. So, when I got the text from Tony three days later, I was ready to see him. I really hadn't expected to have this sudden attraction to the other man. I suppose maybe I found him attractive because he found me attractive. The unusual attention from another male bringing out this turned on teenage boy like state in me.

Of course I knew what being gay or bi got you in the generation I was born in. But now… Now it was okay. I mean, some people were still homophobic, but it was now looked down upon to be homophobic! How amazing was that? The world had changed so much, and I had a lot to learn. But right now I wanted to learn about one thing. What turned Tony on? What made him so hot he couldn't help but to moan out? What would make me hot? That hot? Was having sex with Tony going to feel good? Oh god I hoped so. Of course I knew how it felt to orgasm, I had pleasured myself many times before. But I wanted to know what it felt like given to me from another person. So when Tony said a movie and other things I felt myself getting excited.

Of course I didn't think Tony wanted a romantic relationship though, and I did think that this may be a one time thing. But I was so turned on by the thought of him that I wouldn't be able to turn him down. So it was no surprise to me when I rushed to my motorcycle and drove to Tonys house. I found my way there easy, considering it was a tower. I also found an almost nervous looking Tony standing at the front door, waiting for me.

"Welcome." He said as I was stepping off of the bike and putting my helmet on it. I gave him a smile and walked up to him, although suddenly I felt shy, although I knew what I wanted.

"So… I was thinking that maybe we should not do movies and do…. Other …. More enjoyable stuff…" I said, murmuring the last bit and putting my hand on Tonys side, pulling him a little closer. Tonys nervousness seemed to disappear as a coy smile spread across his face.

"Like?" He asked, inching himself closer to me. I thought for a second, and in response kissed him lightly on his lips. I kept the kiss light, giving him a chance to break away, but he only pushed himself tighter to me, kissing me harder, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I practically hummed at this.

"This is good." He murmured with his lips pressed to mine still, not seeming to want to seperte from me. I grunted my agreement and tried furthering the kiss a little by spreading my mouth and licking his bottom lip, to which he groaned.

"Oh, Steve, I so can't wait to absolutely defile you."

'


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating for soooo long, I got really busy with school and with track…. Ughhh So sorry. Anyway, enjoy some smut!**

 **Tonys pov**

I was ecstatic that I had Steves mouth on mine, I had been even more ecstatic when his tongue searched out and touched my bottom lip. I couldn't help myself, I was going to defile the captain. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom, dragged him really. "Sit on the bed." I instructed and smiled at him as he did what I told him to. Such a good soldier boy. I straddled his hips and kissed his mouth, harder than his kiss had earlier been. I couldn't help myself. It was like it was christmas, and I was the excited kid that got exactly what I wanted.

I licked his bottom lip, then sucked it in my mouth only to nibble on it. The groan I got back was intoxicating. I found myself grinding down on to him., moaning as he opened his mouth and I started to explore it with my tongue. Oh god, he tasted great. It was like he had just eaten something sweet, and I reveled in it. Soon, I felt the Cap's hands on my hips, and I felt him grind his hardened member into me, although we both had layers of fabric on, it felt wonderful.

I groaned and moved my attentions to his neck, kissing and nipping. The cap moaned, and his hands grabbed at my clothed ass. He tilted his head to the side, giving me better access, I took full advantage to this and latched on right under his earlobe, sucking and licking that one spot. He responded with another moan and ground up into me again. His hands started to travel, one moving up my backside and under my shirt, the other dipping below my pant line, getting dangerously close to my hard cock.

I couldn't help the excitement I felt, especially when his hands not only went below my pants line, but dove into my boxers. His fingers wrapped around my hard and now weeping cock, stroking it lightly. "Fuck…" I found myself saying, and buried my face in his shoulder. I hadn't know what I expected, but this boldness wasn't it. As he stroked my cock he started kissing my neck, nipping and sucking at some spots. I moaned, low and long. "Lay on the bed." He whispered in my er, removing his hands from my pants. I whimpered a bit at the loss of his hands, not caring that what I sounded like at this moment.

He pulled at my shirt, and I took it off, then he unbuttoned my pants and tugged them and my boxers down, then off. My hardened member was as stiff as it could be, and weeping for him. He smiled a bit, then slid off his own shirt. He then pulled me so that I was closer to the end of the bed and got on his knees in front of me. He stroked my cock, then, without warning, licked up the shaft and sucked the head in his mouth. "Fuck.. Oh fuck.." I found myself moaning out, only to have him take my cock deeper into his mouth. I moaned and bucked my hips up, to which he responded with holding my hips steady, and went to bobbing his head and sucking my cock.

I sat up some, leaning on my arms a bit, so I could watch him. And oh fuck was he beautiful with my cock in his mouth…. "Fuck… Oh Steve… That feels so good." I found myself moaning out as I flopped back down on the bed. I found myself moaning Steve's name, giving him praises, as I felt heat coiling in my belly. The heat kept coiling tighter and I felt Steve suck harder and faster. Then he hummed, the vibrations pushing me over the edge. I was cumming, and hard. Steve swallowed every last bit of it, then laid his head on my leg next to my now flaccid cock.

"You sound so pretty when you come…" He murmured, kissing my leg, then my hip bones and then the flat of my stomach. Everything he had done and was doing was intoxicating to me. I sat up and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. "I want to make you feel good. Sit on the bed. Take your pants off." I commanded, and he did just that. I got on my knees in front of him and stroked his hard cock, then slowly licked up the shaft. He moaned lightly. I then took the head of his cock in my mouth, then slowly started to take the rest of him in, each time I would bob my head own I took more. He ran his fingers through my hair and moaned, his cock leaking pre-cum into my mouth. He tasted great, and I sucked harder and faster. Drawing out more moans, his hand balling into my hair, the other one into the blankets.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself, and I was sure he was too. "Tony.. I am … getting close.." He moaned out, and I hummed in the back of my throat and took all of his length, having to force some down my throat. I felt the hot semen fill my mouth and go into the back of my throat and sucked him dry. When I released his cock he took me into a hard kiss, then pulled me up into his lap. "So… The movies were fun." He said, chuckling to himself as he fell onto his back, dragging me with him. "Yeah.." I said, laughing as well.

 **Authors note: Sorry if it didn't seem good, or if it seemed rushed… I haven't wrote smut in a very very long time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**uthors Note: Sooo I decided to post another chapter sooner to make p for not posting chapters sooner…..**

 **Steves pov**

I awoke with someone glued to my side. I then tried to move and found that I couldn't move very well. I opened my eyes and say a cute Tony glued to my side. He snuggled into me some and stretched his legs out. "Don't move…. You are big and warm…" He murmured and kissed my chest. I chuckled some and wrapped my arms around Tony. "You're awake?" I said, closing my eyes and resting my chin on his hair. "Yeah, I have been awake… I was kind of in shock, and I was trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not." He admitted shyly and I shrugged. "Maybe it is.. And you still haven't woken up…" I said, tickling his sides some. He laughed and half heartedly pushed my hands away. The moment was cute, almost like what I imagined a moment between two lovers would be like.

Except, Tony and I weren't lovers. It as just a spur of the moment decision really. Thinking back on it, I was surprised that I let myself do this. I mean, I knew it was the new world, and everything had just.. Changed. It was all different from before. I mean sure, you still had your homophobes wondering around here and there, but what I did last night was okay. In fact, it was normal. It was even normal for women and men to get together like this, but I didn't think it was normal for them to stay…. Should I have snuck out in the middle of the night? Was this not… the proper edicate? Was there any proper edicate in this type of situation?

"Want breakfast?" Tony offered, chiming in and dulling my confusing thoughts. For now I just pushed them away, put them in a box and deal with them later. " Yeah… That sounds nice." I responded. Tony didn't mind that I stayed. He actually seemed kind of happy about it. "I am feeling sweet stuff…. JARVIS, Have someone bring pancakes up to my room…. With syrup and whip cream to." He said, lazily stretching out. He reminded me of a house cat, bathing in the sun. I was just waiting for him to steal himself away from me when I scratched his belly wrong.

"Maids?" I asked, and he gave me an appalled look. "And butlers. They are nicer to look at. Like you." He said, whispering the last part in my ear. He kissed my neck and nibbled it slightly, then leaned back and sighed. "Do you have a problem with anyone seeing you with a guy, naked, in bed?" He asked, rolling on his belly and using a hand to prop up his face. His elbow resting on the bed. I shook my head. "It shouldn't be a problem… Right? I mean… from what I heard at least, it isn't a problem. "No. I just didn't know if any of those ideas stuck with you." He responded with a shrug, looking at the bed. "It's okay… if they did…"

"I am not going to hide who I am, it would be lying. And I don't lie. If the times have changed they have. Although yes, I find it a little strange we had sex last night, although we don't love each other. But I am expecting it. And If this is the last time we enjoy the company of eachother I will accept that too. I am trying to, I don't know, adjust with the times. " I explained and he nodded. "It's not going to be the last time." Was his only response before the food came.

Tony put two pancakes on his plate and some whipped cream with some syrup, then started eating it. I started loading up my plate, putting five of the pancakes on my plate and dousing them with syrup. I ate happily, for I hadn't had pancakes in a while. Tony seemed to be in awe of all the food I was eating, but I didn't care. He read my file to know what sex I prefered, he should know about my appetite too.

 **Arthurs note: All of these chapters are like… hella short. And I apologise…. I just don't know what to write with this story. I had an idea but then I lost it...**


End file.
